Another Claptrap
by NamThunder
Summary: Claptrap wasn't the only CL-TR4P left on Pandora. Meet M4-RTYR, or Martyr, a modified CL-TR4P with one sole objective: kill Handsome Jack. But he got to remember first.
1. BOOTING

Prologue - BOOTING

 _System booting…_

 _Starting system analysis…_

 _Analysing..._

 _Chassis… 100% integrity. WARNING: NO SHIELD MODULES. REPLACEMENT NEEDED_

 _Optic… Online_

 _Memory… ERROR: DATA CORRUPTED. REPAIRING. TIME REMAINING: 10 DAYS, 4 HOURS, 2 MINUTES AND 58 SECONDS._

 _Audio Software… Online. VOICE SELECTION: ANNOYING AS FUCK_

 _Combat Software… Online. NO WEAPON EQUIPPED_

 _Tracks… 100% integrity_

 _ECHOapp… Online_

 _Status updated. M4-RTYR ready for action._

 _"Wake up, Martyr. Angel is calling."_

-0-

Martyr knew something was not right when he could only see white snow, and his caterpillar tracks not touching the ground.

"Oh, for fuck sake. Get me out of this snow pile!"

He then heard a sound of wheel. Then, the sound of snow being shoveled followed. Soon, he could feel his chassis's temperature decreasing. It must've hit the cold win.

He was then pulled out and brought right side up. He shook his body, removing any snow on him, before looking at his rescuers.

It was a CL-TR4P unit with the Hyperion paint scheme, name Claptrap.

 **CL-TR4P**

 **Former Vault Hunter, now a liability**

"Hey! Another CL-TR4P like me! Ha ha! Now we can get of this glacier and get revenge on Handsome Jack together!" said Claptrap.

"Handsome Jack…" Martyr murmured. That name. It was familiar. He searched through his memory, but found most of it corrupted and under repairs. It would took about 10 Pandoran days to finish.

Suddenly, his HUD lit up, posting an objective.

"KILL HANDSOME JACK"

That should explained why it sounded familiar. Whoever he was, he had to be killed. Martyr had to kill him, at all cost.

 **M4-RTYR**

 **Another Claptrap**

"Now, come along, brother!" Claptrap shouted. "Let's get out of this snow!"

Since this Handsome Jack was not here, Martyr decided to follow his 'brother'. It wasn't like he can kill him with his fist anyway.

Then his ECHOapp flared up. An image of a woman appeared on display. She had dark hair and blue eyes. Her mouth did not move, yet the sound was heard. "I'm glad to see you… Wait, you're M4-RTYR"

"Yes…" Martyr stuttered. The voice sounded familiar, but his corrupted memories didn't put it anywhere. "Who are you, and how do you know me and call me?"

"Listen, there's not a lot of time" the woman cut in. "Jack will find out you're online soon enough. As for your question, my name is Angel. As for how I called you, I'm an AI that can access everything on the entire planet"

"You still haven't answer about how you know me" Martyr asked.

"No time for that now." Angel interrupted. "Right now. You need to get to Sanctuary. This Claptrap can take you there."

"Angel…" Martyr murmured as the call ended. This one was also familiar to him. He kept thinking as he followed Claptrap, wondering on how she knew him at all. Had they met before?


	2. THE VAULT HUNTERS

Chapter 1 - THE VAULT HUNTERS

Claptrap and Martyr moved into Claptrap's Hideout, littered with unorganized junks, corpses, and all other sorts of junks. It wasn't even warmer, as some of these junks were buried in snow and ice, and there was a big hole on the ceiling of the main room. It would looked very deserted if there was no one here.

But it was not. In the middle of the room, three people gathered about. The first to notice their entry was a man with military haircut, dressed in military gear. He held a hatchet in his hand. He eyed Claptrap, and then Martyr.

"Great" he said with grimace. "As if one Claptrap wasn't enough…"

Martyr groaned the best his vocal processor could. "Do I look like him to you?"

The military man took it back. "Guess not" he said "The name is Axton, by the way"

 **Axton the Commando**

 **A man with a turret**

He then introduced Martyr to another man. This one was a tall and muscular person with a mohawk hair and cowboy boots. "This is Salvador"

"Hello there" Salvador greeted.

 **Salvador the Gunzerker**

 **Two guns are better than one**

Then came the third, a girl with twin ponytails. She had an arm replaced with robotic ones. Currently she's working on a robot. She looked up and saw Martyr. "Hi. I'm Gaige"

 **Gaige the Mechromancer**

 **And her partner Deathtrap.**

"I guess we're the only survivors of the train, huh" she continued.

"Wait, train?" Martyr asked. "What train?"

"You know, the wreckage back there" Axton explained "Handsome Jack fucked us. Come to Pandora, he said. Let's hunt some Vaults, he said. What he didn't said was a train full of Hyperion killing machines and bombs." He sighed. "There were six of us back there. We never found the others when we woke up. Claptrap went back to find anyone else, but I guess they didn't make it either."

But before one could mourn, Claptrap screamed. A larger than average Bullymong climbed down from the hole above, and grabbed the said robot. It then proceeded in ripping his optic out, and exited out the same way it came in.

Blinded and panicking like a idiot always was, Claptrap ran into everything in the room. "The gun" he muttered "In the cabinet."

Axton opened the cabinet. Inside was a stash of handguns. He took a Dahl pistol and put it in his inventory, and handed the rest to the gang. Salvador took the Jakob revolver, while Gaige chose the Bandit brand. This left Martyr with a Hyperion brand.

With everyone armed and ready, they looked at Claptrap. "Without his eye, he won't be helping us getting to Sanctuary anytime soon." Martyr said "Let's go get this eye of his, so we can get out of this ice.

"Wait… Angel called you too?" Gaige asked.

"Yes, she did" Martyr replied, heading out of the door Claptrap knocked open in his blinded frenzy. "If she said he can help us get there, I say we help him get his eye back"

They may grumbled about helping this insanely annoying robot, but they had no choice. If they were going to get out of here, they needed Claptrap fully functioned.

* * *

The wind was calming down. As the team walked with Claptrap 'leading' the way, Gaige spoke up with a question. "What was that thing anyway?"

"That's a Bullymong, kid" Salvador answered. He was born on Pandora, so he knew about the local wildlife. "They loved to throw things around and pounding on everything with their fists. But that was bigger than the Bullymongs I know of."

"That's the Knuckle-dragger" Claptrap explained, constanting hitting and tripping on everything. "He loves to take eyes, whether the owners like it or not. Anyway, we can find him at Frostbite Crevasse. He usually hangs there when he's, you know, not collecting eyes."

"Then let's get there" Martyr said.

As the team slogged through the snow, they were met with some lesser Bullymongs along the way. However, they were no match against three Vault Hunters and a robot. Claptrap hid and cowered throughout the battle, screaming like a girl.

But their small moment of victory was interrupted by a Jack-ass.

"Hey Kiddos, Jack here, President of Hyperion."

The moment they heard his voice, anger set upon their faces. This employer of theirs hired them to die by his hand, and now he was talking to them with a big smug on his face.

"Let me explain how things work here" Handsome Jack talked "Vault Hunter shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. You see- you see the problem here?"

The others were holding it in. However, whether by his mission directive or his own will, Martyr turned on the transmission and replied. "Yes, you"

Handsome Jack seemed to take some time looking at Martyr. "Hold on now… Another one of those goddamn Claptrap?! I thought I got rid of you all but that thing!"

"Seriously, why does everyone think I'm Claptrap?!" Martyr really wanted to know "I'm not a fucking Claptrap!"

When Handsome Jack saw how different he was comparing to the real last Claptrap, he spoke, "Oh, you're different. But most of you are a Claptrap."

"I'm not Claptrap, you Jack shit! I'm Martyr, and I'm going to kill you!" Martyr shouted.

"Martyr, huh." Handsome Jack shrugged. "Well. I'll be sure to remember that once you and your bandit buddies are dead. So do me a favor and die"

The call ended. Martyr made a growling sound. "Oh, I'm so going to kill him all right"

* * *

They came to the Frostbite Crevasse. An opening field of snow and ice with littered wreckage of ships around. It was here where Claptrap spoke out loud. "Oh! My eye is back on. I can see us and my handsome body!"

"That's a good news" Gaige commented. "What about it?"

Claptrap began to shake in fear "Bad news is the Bullymong with my eye… is very close!"

On the top of the ice wall, the massive Bullymong hurled a car toward the team. They jumped out of the way, watching it fly and blocked the way they came in. Their attention then turned back to it.

 **The Knuckle-dragger**

 **He wants your eyes**

"We're not going to beat it with what we have!" Axton shouted. It was true. They only had handguns, they had no shields or grenades, and their combat abilities were disabled since the train crash.

"We've got no choice now" Salvador said, cracking his knuckles.

The Knuckle-dragger leaped and smashed the ground. Seismic force it create was strong enough, if there snow wasn't covering it, the crack could be seen on the ice below.

"Shoot it!" Salvador yelled, firing his gun.

The team poured every bullet on the massive Bullymong. As usual, Claptrap went into hiding. However, the Knuckle-dragger wasn't alone. It also brought its pack. Gaige wasn't prepared for that surprise, and was knocked out by the lesser Bullymongs.

Axton was next to go down. He was too occupied clearing the lesser Bullymongs to notice the Knuckle-dragger throwing a boulder of ice at him. The concussion was massive, he fell with his eyes closed.

Salvador and Martyr stood back against Claptrap. The Knuckle-dragger was in front of them, lifting its fists high. For a moment, they thought they were going to die for real.

But instead of the brutal heavy pounding, a splatter of blood hit their faces. The Knuckle-dragger's skull had a sword with blue neon edge pierced through it. On the creature was a sleek humanoid in a jumpsuit with a featureless visor on his helmet.

"Zero!" Salvador shouted. "You're alive, amigo!"

 **Zero the Number**

 **Zero visibility, one haiku**

Zero pulled the sword out and jumped off. When he landed, the Knuckle-dragger fell to the floor with a loud thud. The other Bullymongs retreated, scurrying back to their dwellings they hide and reside.

"I heard some fighting/ I found you, Axton, and Gaige/ and the two Claptraps" Zero told them.

"Seriously, why does everyone think I'm a Claptrap?" Martyr asked, getting closer to losing it.

Zero walked to Axton and picked him up. "Where have you been?" the Commando asked "We thought you were dead."

"Went ahead of you/ With the Siren and Psycho/ But stopped at dead end." Zero answered.

"So Maya and Krieg are fine" Gaige said as Salvador helped her up. "Thank goodness. I thought we're the only ones left."

Martyr grabbed Claptrap's eye. "Well, here's your eye" he spoke "Now we need to put it back in. But we don't have to the tools, or skill."

"Don't worry, brother!" Claptrap said, nothing facing him. "I know someone who can! Now follow me, minions!"

Martyr followed, with the others expressing their sighs before doing the same.


	3. MEETING HAMMERLOCK

Chapter 2 - MEETING HAMMERLOCK

It was a small trek for them to meet up with the rest of the team. Axton, Gaige, and Salvador were relieved to know of their survival, and so were they.

"I'm glad you're okay, Maya" Axton told a woman in yellow outfit. She had blue cyan hair with makeup on her face. But the most notable about her would be the tattoo on her body, a notable indication of a Siren.

"I can say the same thing" she replied

 **Maya the Phaselock Siren**

 **Phaselock them up and knock them down**

"Yeah, and I see our psycho amigo is still here too" Salvador commented.

A large muscular man made himself known. His face was hidden behind a gas mask. He only wore orange pants, but he seemed to be impervious to the cold. He held a Buzz-axe in his hand. However, nothing could label him more than his way of speaking.

"YOU LIVED! YOU NOT BEATEN BY THE TIN CANS!"

 **Krieg the Psycho**

 **You know he is a psycho**

Maya then noticed Martyr. "Is that another…"

Martyr pulled out his gun and aimed at her. "Don't you say it" he threatened.

Maya looked at Axton, who was shaking his head, insisting her to say no more. She took it in, and left her sentence just that. Martyr then put the gun away with satisfaction.

"Right" Axton concluded the reunion. "That's everyone accounted for." He then turned to the giant door in front of them. "Now how do we get it opened."

"Leave it to me, minions!" Claptrap yelled with pride "I was made to open doors!" He rolled up to the door, letting the door scanned him. "And… open!"

It didn't open. In fact, it reinforced the lock even stronger.

"Here" Angel said "I'll open it. Executing Phaseshift"

The lights on the door turned green, and the gears spun, opening the door. The group walked into a weapon storage. All the boxes inside were not looted yet.

"Take everything you need." Axton said, taking a Dahl assault rifle. "We've got a long road ahead of us."

Salvador didn't hesitate to take a Jakob double-barrel shotgun. Zero took a Vladof sniper rifle, while Maya grabbed the Maliwan fire SMG. Krieg took the Bandit assault rifle without question. Gaige chose a Hyperion standard SMG. Martyr picked a Hyperion shotgun, the only one left in stock.

As he examined it, he wondered on Angel's word. "Phaseshift…" he murmured, his mind drifting off. Another word familiar to him. Hacking softwares did not include that phrase.

"Martyr!" Axton's voice finally registered into his audio receptor, causing Martyr to turn around. "You're going to stand there all day or what?"

Martyr shook his chassis, a close expression of a no. "It's nothing, Axton. Let's go"

* * *

After hiking down an ice cliff, or in Claptrap's case, falling from great height, the gang had arrived at Lair's Berg, the only town on this iceland where the CL-TR4P claimed that the fixer was. Said person was named Sir Hammerlock, came here to hunt down some Bullymongs and skinned its fur. He was currently staying in the town the gang were heading.

Unfortunately, the town wasn't as abandoned as they thought, not when Handsome Jack issued a large bounty that would fool the bandits into taking the job.

However, when four overconfident and cocky bandits met with six well-armed 'bandits' and two of the god damned Claptraps, as the President of Hyperion put it, the outcome was quite obvious. Those bandits never stood a chance.

Thus, here they were, standing in front of an electrified gate of the only house with a sign of life.

"Good lord, as if one Claptrap weren't enough, of course there has to be another one!" said the only occupant in the resident.

Martyr couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out in rage as loud as his speaker could, and drove straight at the gate in the attempt to ram it down. The moment his metal body touched the gate, electricity coursed through his circuits, and immediately shot him back from it a few feet.

Normally, a standard CL-TR4P, like Claptrap, would've shut down from that. But Martyr was not of those standard models. His systems were at critical state, but still recoverable and repairable.

As his system repaired itself, he saw Claptrap ran into the electrified gate, and was shocked to the point of shut down. He heard Sir Hammerlock talked about how annoying Claptrap was, and how he had to shut him down just to do the repairs. The man then opened the now not electrified gate, and walked out of the house, greeting them with a salute.

 **Sir Hammerlock**

 **Hunter, Scholar, and Gentleman**

Sir Hammerlock then proceeded in repairing Claptrap's optic. By now, Martyr's system was done repairing. He got up on to his treads, and looked at the rest of the group.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Gaige asked, more intrigued about how Martyr could withstand that shock while Claptrap couldn't.

Martyr shook his chassis, replying, "Like landing here via a Moonshot"

At that moment, his optic seemed to drift off.

* * *

 _Martyr found himself looking at a man. He looked like an engineer, considering the black oil stain on his outfit._

" _Listen Martyr… I'll only tell you once. For why you can't remember, I did it on purpose. I erased your memory so that Jack won't know what I'm up to. He would probably think you are just one of the destroyed Claptraps."_

 _Martyr felt connected with this man. However, he knew little about this man. There wasn't much in his database to reference him to._

" _I'm sending you down via the Moonshot. It will hurt, but I'll shut you down before that. You won't feel a thing."_

 _Martyr wanted to reach out, to hug him and to said farewell. However, his body refused to respond to any of his command._

" _I've set you to reboot in ten years. Goodbye, Martyr"_

 _After that, his vision dimmed, faded to black._

* * *

"Martyr. Martyr!"

Martyr came to his sense as Gaige shook his body. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your processor?" she asked. "You kind of froze there for a minute"

"I'm fine" Martyr answered. "It's just… I've just gone through one of my memories."

"Memories?" Gaige asked. Now everyone's attention was on him, except Sir Hammerlock, who was about to finish with Claptrap repair.

"When I came to back at the train wreckage… My memories are all corrupted" Martyr explained. "They were slowly being repaired at the moment. I've just watched one of them, the last one, before I came to Pandora via Moonshot ten years ago"

"Moonshot?" Salvador noted. Everyone knew only there was only one place that have access to that weapon. "You came down from Helios?"

"Yeah…" Martyr added. "I was made by a Hyperion, I think. One that hated Handsome Jack enough to want me to kill him" He stressed his words on that name.

Truth be told, the group was about to lose trust on this robot. But then again, Claptrap was also Hyperion made, and so far the two robots had yet to backstab them. They decided to let it slide for the time being.

The Vault Hunter's attentions returned to Sir Hammerlock when Claptrap was turned on and began to speak nonsense like he always do. It took a while before said robot would shut up.

"Okay… So what's the plan now?" Maya asked.

The military man turned to the group. "We rest here. If what Claptrap said about the boat is true, we'll be in for a fight. And we're not ready to face them. We have no shield modules, and clearly our gadgets and powers are not ready yet. Once we have them, we'll be ready to go."

"I agree with you, amigo" Salvador said, looking at his bandaged left hand.

Maya smiled. "A break sounds nice"

"I need to repair Deathtrap anyway" Gaige pointed out.

Zero nodded. His Decepti0n wasn't done repairing. Estimate time of repair would be in a few hours.

"WE REST, THEN GO TO WAR!" Krieg roared, raising his gun in the air.

Martyr looked at the team. "Yeah. I need to figure out what combat system I had installed anyway"

"Seems like we all agree." Axton spoke "We'll rest up for now. Then we'll go get ourselves some shield modules. After that, we'll get the boat"

* * *

 **A bit stuck and slow on this one because:**

 **1\. Trying to create a part of Martyr's backstory.**

 **2\. Trying to think of Krieg's quote.**

 **Regardless, here it is, the new chapter.**

 **NamThunder signing out**


	4. Just an announcement

**So... hi everyone.**

 **I know I have been a bit idle lately. Heck the latest thing that happened was a story being cancelled.**

 **However, I have been occupied quite lately. A lot of assignments to finish. The final exam coming closer. I have to keep my head clear.**

 **Plus... I began to enter the period of 'overcrowded ideas'. The problem is not the lack of ideas, but rather having too many of them as right now. It spread out uneven, and I couldn't put effort in one of the work properly. So I have to start sorting, determine which is still can be continued, and which that have to go. Please don't be mad at me for this**

 **Regardless, it is guaranteed that Avatar of Liberty will be continued.**

 **That will be all for now.**

 **NamThunder signing out.**


End file.
